This invention relates generally to the construction or modification of conventional ladders and more particularly to a device for use with ladder edges to protect an individual using the ladder.
The various types of ladder constructions are well known. Conventional ladders may be constructed of wood, aluminum, or the like rigid material. As commercially produced, the styles are fairly similar and typically consist of an A-type frame having rungs between opposing side members for standing upon.
In many trades, the use of a ladder is mandatory in order to reach raised items for retrieval or while working upon. Should an individual be required to stand on a ladder for any length of time, such as the case with painters, plumbers, or the like skilled craftsmen, the individual may lean against the rungs causing an uncomfortable pressure against the body, or even injury.
By way of example, an experienced painter often experiences pain to their legs while using a ladder. Typically the painter has acquired a stable stance but due to the repetitive use of the stance, any rung that impacts the body leaves a pressure point. Additionally, the ladder may scratch, mar, or in some other way injure other areas of an individual or even a wall or floor of which it is in contact with while being assembled/disassembled. Should the user of the ladder take a misstep an impact their shins, the result is immediate injury to the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,107 discloses an attachable shin shield for stepladders which is secured to the ladder rungs by a pair of brackets, and is particularly constructed to be compatible with wooden rung ladders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,863 discloses a method for forming a ladder having rungs constructed and arranged to include a foam protective pad. The problem with this design is that it requires the purchase of an entirely new ladder for one to avail themselves of the foam protective improvement. The ""863 patent includes the padding on every rung which is impractical since only certain rungs would be desirably protected at the discretion of the end user. Additionally, there is no ability afforded by the patent to cushion the ladder at its points of contact with adjacent surfaces upon which it might be positioned during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,581 discloses a detachable anti-slip device for ladder rungs. The anti-slip mechanism fails to provide a protective function to the end user or to adjacent surface areas with which the ladder might come into contact.
Thus, the prior art fails to teach or suggest, when viewed singularly or in combination, a device for providing readily attachable and detachable protective cushioning for providing a protective and/or padding effect which affords protection to the end-user and to the surrounding environment of use.
The present invention relates to a readily detachable or durably attached padded protective device for ladders. The protective device is a foam strip having a sufficient density to provide a desirable degree of protection and including therewith a contiguous attachment means for providing a mechanical bond to various portions of the ladder or similar devices used for climbing including stools, stairs, gangways, or the like.
The padding utilized in the device is preferably composed of a closed-cell, cross linked polyethylene, polyethylene/EVA foam, such as MICROCELL, MINICEL, STRATOCELL, or CELLUPLANK. Such materials are often referred to as super dense foam materials. Illustrative forms of the attachment means may include an adhesive strip (which may include a peelable cover strip removable prior to attachment), adhesively mounted hook and loop fastener means, mechanical fastener, e.g. a nut and bolt, deformable rivet, e.g. plastic rivets designed to pressure fit within a preformed opening, or the like equivalent attachment means. The protective padding/cushioning may be attached to the rungs or edges of a ladder to prevent injury to (1) the user from leaning against it during use, (2) the surface edges which it comes into contact with such as walls and floors, and (3) the ladder itself.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide a padding/cushioning device useful for protecting the various surfaces of a climbing device, such as the rungs, legs, and adjacent portions of a ladder.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to provide a padding/cushioning device that is repositionable, replaceable, and/or cleanable.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to provide a padding/cushioning device that is adjustable in size.
It is another objective of the instant invention to provide such a padding/cushioning device in a plurality of sizes and/or profiles.
It is still a further objective of the instant invention to provide a protection kit for padding/cushioning a climbing device.
It is yet an additional objective of the instant invention to provide a method of protecting a ladder.
It is a still a further objective of the invention to provide an inexpensive, readily accessible, easily stored detachable or permanently attachable padded protection device for ladders.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.